Isolation
by GreenLily474
Summary: Erin and Andy have so much to say, but can't quite say it. As they finally start to make some progress things are complicated by Andy's nosy aunt. Includes some Michael/Holly moments because Andy and Erin remind me more of them than Jim and Pam.


15

**Isolation**

**A/N: **_This story is completely unrelated to Something Deeper. It's just something I've had in my head for a long time, though it's been adapted after watching Secretary's day. Hope you like it._

Erin turned her phone over to check the caller ID, despite the fact that the ringtone was the one Andy had personally recorded for her. Sure enough it was him. She let it go to voicemail. In the past ten minutes Michael, Pam, and Kelly had called her to say that everyone was worried and didn't know where she was. She couldn't take talking to any of them. Her phone rang again. It was Matt.

"Hello?"

"Erin, where are you? We're freaking out."

"Tell everyone I'm fine, I just want to be alone."

"Erin, I'm really worried about you? What happened today?"

"I'm not dying, if that's what's on you're thinking." Erin heard voices in the background on Matt's end. "I gotta go, Matt. Thanks for calling. We'll talk later," she said hastily and disconnected the call. Erin leaned her head against the boxes and closed her eyes. She had a strong urge to just fall asleep but figured the warehouse wasn't the best place to do so. Erin just wanted to go home, but that endeavor was hindered by the fact that her car was blocked in by all of the extra cars in the parking lot. She fidgeted with a small stuffed animal Andy had given her shortly before she'd found out about Angela. Why did she have to freak out so much? Erin had wanted more than anything to take it back and for her and Andy to be the way they were before, but every time she tried to talk to him she was gripped with an overwhelming sense of fear.

"Andy, you have to try to calm down," said Toby.

"I can't calm down until I know she's safe," said Andy. "She's not even answering her phone!"

"I just talked to her," said Matt as he walked up to the group that consisted of Andy, Dwight, Michael, Jim, Pam, Darryl, Oscar, Toby, Holly, Kelly, and Ryan.

"Where is she?" asked Andy pushing through the group to get to Matt.

"I don't know, she refused to tell me. She just said she wanted to be left alone," said Matt.

"This is ridiculous," said Dwight. "We need to form a search party. She has to be somewhere on the property."

"We should call the cops," said Kelly.

"False," said Dwight. "We should not call the cops. Erin has not been missing for 24 hours."

As the members of the group went searching in separate directions, Holly pulled Michael aside. "I think I know where she might be."

"Where?" asked Michael in a whisper.

"I'll tell you later. I have a feeling she'll need someone to talk to before she comes out of hiding and she just might be willing to open up to someone she doesn't know too well."

_Earlier that day._

"Hi, I'm Holly Flax. Is Michael here?"

"Yes," said Erin. "He's in a meeting with the sales staff. I can let him know you're here as soon as they're out."

"Thanks," said Holly and she took a seat near the receptionist desk. She was nervous about seeing Michael again. She decided to try to make conversation with the new receptionist. "So…Erin," she said reading the name on the desk. "You weren't here when I worked at this office, when did you start?"

"Huh?" said Erin with a confused expression. "Sorry, my mind was wondering."

"That's alright," Holly smiled. Erin smiled back, though Holly couldn't help but noticed that she seemed a little melancholy. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," Erin answered with a shrug. "Just a little tired."

"Yeah, I supposed the Scranton Branch has been busy getting reading to host a party for the entire Northeast region of Sabre."

Erin's brow furrowed for a moment before she answered, "Yes, I suppose there has been a lot to do."

The dramatic pause did not go unnoticed by Holly. She decided not to press the issue, but couldn't help feeling a little concerned. "So, how do you like it here?"

"It's nice," said Erin. "I've never had my own desk before." Erin paused when she noticed the concerned look on Holly's face. She really didn't want someone else trying to get her to tell them about her problems. "So," said Erin hoping to change the topic. "I hope you don't think I'm being too nosy, but how do you know Michael?"

"I don't think you're being too nosy at all," said Holly with a smile. "I worked here at the Scranton Branch for a few months a couple of years ago. Michael and I became… really good friends."

The doors to the board room opened and the salesmen poured out. Andy briefly caught Erin's eye and they both quickly looked at the floor. Holly recognized the pain in both sets of eyes immediately. It was the same pain she'd felt after saying goodbye to Michael.

"Holly," said Michael. "What are you doing here so early?"

"I just wanted to pay my respects to the best Yoda impersonator I've ever met."

Michael smiled warmly. Holly walked over and hugged him and he returned it. "It's good to see you." Michael gestured to his office. "Erin, hold my calls please."

"Sure, Michael," Erin answered stoically. Michael signed. He missed Erin's usual enthusiasm even if he found her a little strange. He looked over to see Andy unnaturally focused on his computer screen. They both seemed like mere shells of their former selves since the break-up, for which Michael couldn't help but feel partially responsible.

"Unless of course, it's President Obama or George Lucas," said Michael with his usual cracked-a-bas-joke laugh. Erin merely nodded. A fax began to come from the machine and she walked over to retrieve it. "Erin?"

"If President Obama or George Lucas calls, patch him through, got it," replied Erin without looking up from the fax machine. Michael looked awkwardly around at the rest of the staff and headed to his office with Holly.

"So," said Holly. "Your new receptionist seems very nice."

"Yeah," said Michael. "She kinda marches to the beat of her own drummer, but she's nice."

"I think we both know what it's like to March to the beat of our own drummers," said Holly.

"You've got a point," Michael replied.

They both fell silent. Holly twiddled her thumbs nervously. There was a lot that she wanted to say to Michael, things she'd wanted to say for a long time. She had no idea how to say them.

"Did she date Andy, or something?"

Michael looked up. "How did you know that?"

"I saw the way they looked at each other out there…I know what being lovesick looks like. They look exactly like we did after you helped me move to Nashua."

Michael looked up. "How's AJ?" he asked awkwardly.

"AJ got a job in Seattle, we split up months ago."

"Oh."

"Is that all you have to say," Holly asked earnestly.

"I'm not sure what to say."

"Michael, AJ wanted me to go with him to Seattle. I couldn't do it. I couldn't give up on you."

"I…" Michael took a deep breath. "I could never get over you either." Holly smiled sadly.

"I have no idea where this leaves us. I mean I'm still in Nashua and you're still in Scranton, but I had to say it."

"I'm glad you did," said Michael. "Why don't we just spend some time together tonight…and see what happens."

Erin wasn't looking forward to the company party the Jo Bennet was having the Scranton office host for Dunder-Mifflin Sabre. She hadn't enjoyed office parties lately anyway, but employees were inviting their families. It was a painful reminder that she didn't have any family. Sure, there was Reed, but he just sort of popped in and out of town wherever he needed a place to stay.

Erin searched through the cabinet to find the Splenda for her tea. Coffee was off limits since it was bad for the baby. Erin had no idea how to tell Andy. How could she tell a boyfriend she'd freaked out on in front of the whole office then broken up with that she was pregnant? Erin had regretted the decision to break it off with Andy later that night, but was too afraid to tell him so. The fact that his family would be at the party later that night terrified her, even if they had no idea what was going on.

Erin noticed the Splenda on the top shelf. _Great!_ She thought as she pushed the stool over. Erin felt a waive of dizziness come over her as she stepped on to the stool. She lost her balance and let out a small yelp. Fortunately, Andy had been watching her silently from the break room door and was able to rush over to catch her just in time. Jim and Pam heard the commotion and came running in.

"What happened?" asked Pam as Andy helped Erin into a chair. "We heard a scream."

"I'm fine," said Erin. "I just stood up too fast and got dizzy." Andy handed Erin a glass of water.

"Sounds serious, maybe we should call a doctor," said Jim.

Erin shook her head. "I'm fine. I just didn't get enough sleep last night. That stupid thunderstorm kept me awake." Erin rested her head on the table. Andy reached over as to stroke her hair but pulled his hand back at the last minute. Jim and Pam exchanged concerned looks. Pam nervously stepped forward, kneeled beside Erin and placed her hand on Erin's arm. Erin looked up curiously.

"Erin," said Pam. "Have you been making yourself sick?"

"_What!" _exclaimed Erin as her head shot up. "No! Of course not! Why would you even think that?"

"Well, you always seem to have to throw up every time there's an office party or any kind of group activity you want to get away from," Pam explained cautiously.

"You're reading too much into things," said Erin tersely.

"Are we?" asked Pam. "You've been different since-"

"She said she's fine," Andy cut off. Erin looked at him gratefully.

"Andy-" said Pam.

"We should probably get back to work," said Jim hastily as he gently took Pam's arm. She gave Erin a concerned look at the latter glared defiantly.

"How 'bout I get you a cup of peppermint tea?" asked Andy. "It does wonders for headaches." Although Andy desperately wanted to talk to Erin about what was bothering both of them, he decided that it was best not to push the issue at the moment.

"That sounds great," said Erin.

"Jim and Pam really think that know everything, don't they?" Andy commented casually.

"Yeah, I hate it when they talk to me like I'm five years old," Erin replied as Andy handed her a cup of tea and sipped his own cup. They drank in silence for a few minutes. Erin pondered whether or not to tell Andy about her pregnancy, but decided not to mention it until after his family returned to Connecticut. "Thanks for catching me. The last thing I need is a bruise on my bum."

Andy couldn't help but smile at Erin's constant avoidance of swearing. He looked at her thoughtfully. "I'm still your friend. You know that, right?" he asked carefully. Erin opened her mouth to say something, but merely nodded and took a sip of her tea. Andy was relieved that she didn't suddenly run into the bathroom. "What are you thinking about? Is something on your mind?"

Erin pondered the question. "I'll tell you Monday," she said. "Why don't we just try to have fun at the stupid party tonight?"

"Sounds like a plan," said Andy, though Erin's response worried him. What had she learned at her doctor's appointment? Andy was happy that Erin was speaking to him at least.

"So, how do you like working at the good old Scranton office?" Holly asked Erin as they sat at a table in the crowded parking lot. Dunder-Mifflin Sabre employees and their families were eating, drinking and playing games."It's alright," said Erin. "Michael's a fun boss, but most of the people here think I'm weird…I guess they're right."

"They thought I was weird too," said Holly. "Except Michael."

"Glad I'm not the only one," said Erin. "Andy seems to be the only one who doesn't think I'm from another planet.

Holly smiled.

"Could I ask you a question?"

"Sure," said Holly.

"Were-were you here when Andy and Angela were engaged?"

"Yes, briefly," said Holly.

"What were they like, as a couple I mean?" asked Erin tentatively. Holly thought back to her days in Scranton.

"They weren't the most affectionate couple on the planet," Holly answered thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?"

"Well they had a lot of personality clashes. Andy was always very fun and easy going, while Angela wasn't the friendliest person in the office. I remember Andy liked to sing and play his banjo a lot and Angela didn't exactly enjoy it."

"Really? Why did she even get engaged to him?"

"Who knows?" said Holly. "I couldn't for the life of me figure out what makes that woman tick."

"What are you two talking about?" asked Michael as he returned from talking to Jo and Gabe.

"Just exchanging some extremely embarrassing stories about you," Holly replied with a wink at Erin.

"I think I'm going to mingle with some of the other receptionists," said Erin as she stood up to leave. "It was nice talking to you, Holly."

"Likewise."

Erin walked to the bar to get herself another sprite. She saw Andy in the distance talking to his parents, brother, sister and formidable looking aunt.

Lucy Bernard noticed Erin heading toward the bar. She recognized her from a picture on her brother's mantle. Andy mentioned that they'd broken up, but still talked about Erin quite a bit to his sister. She was curious about the girl who had her brother more smitten than she'd seen him her entire life.

"Hi," said Lucy as the bartender handed Erin her Sprite. "Lucy Bernard," she said as she took Erin's hand and shook it. "Andy's sister."

"Oh. Erin Hannon, Andy's…friend."

"Nice to meet you, Erin. Andy's told me so much about you."

"Nice to meet you, Lucy. Andy's told me a lot about you too." That was true enough. Andy always talked about his sister more than the rest of his family.

"Do you mind if I hang out with you tonight. My hag of an aunt is here tonight, and I really can't stand it anymore."

"Sure, why not," said Erin.

"I'll have a Guinness," Lucy told the Bartender. "Aunt Mildred will just loooove that.

"So, Andy told me you know sign language. Where did you learn it?" asked Lucy.

"From books at my foster home," Erin answered as they made their way through the crowd.

"You taught yourself?" asked Lucy in an impressed voice.

"I had to fill my time somehow," Erin answered with a shrug. "Andy told me you play field hockey."

"Yep, Aunt Mildred just _loves _that!"

"What's her problem?" asked Erin.

"She doesn't have any children of how own so she likes to spend all her time criticizing Andy and myself. You know, I should be doing more lady-like things than field hockey and Andy should be doing more manly things than music. She thinks we should live up to the Bernard name like Walter does."

"I like Andy's music," said Erin. "And I'm sure you're really good at field hockey."

Lucy grinned. She already liked Erin a lot better than Angela. Angela reminded her too much of Aunt Mildred: always criticizing other when she had plenty of faults herself. Lucy silently prayed that whatever had happened between Erin and Andy, they would work it out. Andy had indicated several times to his sister that Erin was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. The two girls walked around the party chatting happily for over an hour.

"There you are, Lucy!"

Erin noticed Lucy's jaw clench. She turned around to see the formidable Aunt Mildred and felt a sense of foreboding.

"Where have you been, young lady, and why are you drinking beer?"

"I'm just talking to my friend," said Lucy. "And I'm and adult and adults drink beer from time to time."

"Young ladies do not!" snapped Aunt Mildred as she eyed Erin suspiciously. "And just who might you be?"

"Erin Hannon," Erin answered nervously. She had a strong urge to get as far away from Aunt Mildred as possible.

"Ah, yes. I understand you dated Andrew for awhile."

Erin shrugged. She felt vulnerable under Aunt Mildred's piercing gaze. Lucy looked uneasy.

"It's probably just as well," said Aunt Mildred.

"What is?" asked Erin.

"Nothing," said Lucy hastily.

"You're an orphan," replied Aunt Mildred matter-of-factly.

"Erin, let's go check out some games," said Lucy anxiously.

"No, Lucy, she needs to hear this."

"She doesn't need to hear anything _you _have to say!" said Lucy angrily.

"Andrew needs to live up to the Bernard name, marry someone from a good family. It's too bad it didn't work out with Angela. She could have made us proud."

Erin looked out to see Angela standing a few feet away eavesdropping on the conversation with a smug look on her face. Erin lost her temper, threw her cup of sprite at Angela and ran through the crowd.

"Erin wait!" called Lucy, but Aunt Mildred grabbed her arm as Angela stood angrily on the spot dripping wet. "Why did you have to say that?"

"I only told her what she needed to hear." said Aunt Mildred.

"You need to learn to mind your own damn business!" Lucy yelled.

"You need to learn some respect!"

"You don't deserve any respect!"

"What's going on here?" asked Andy.

"I just told your ex-girlfriend the truth," replied Aunt Mildred. Andy looked over and saw Angela dripping wet. He couldn't imagine his aunt possibly getting into an argument with her.

"She's not talking about Angela," said Lucy.

"What?" asked Andy.

"I only told Erin that it was for the best that it didn't work out between you. She is an orphan after all."

"You didn't," said Andy.

"She did," said Lucy as she glared at her aunt. "Not only that, but she told Erin what a shame it is things didn't work out with Angela."

The color drained from Andy's face. He knew that Erin was particularly sensitive about two things: the fact that she was an orphan, and the fact that he was once engaged to Angela.

"Why did you say that to her?"Andy asked his aunt. "Of all things…"

"I was acting in your best interest. You need to be with someone like Angela again, not some simple un-educated girl without family."

"ANGELA CHEATED ON ME!" Andy yelled. Angela looked over to her family in embarrassment. The crown grew silent. "THE WHOLE TIME WE WERE ENGAGED. SHE ALWAYS MADE ME FEEL WORTHLESS. YOU THINK THAT'S GOOD FOR ME?"

"Andrew, you're making a scene!" said Aunt Mildred.

"I don't care!" said Andy. "You just stay out of my life you dried up old hag." He turned to Lucy. "Did you see which way Erin went?"

"Toward the east parking lot," said Lucy. Andy started heading in that direction and his sister followed. They asked several people on the way if they'd seen Erin. Many indicated they'd seen her heading toward the parking lot.

"ERIN!" Andy called desperately as they reached the parking lot. "ERIN, WHERE ARE YOU!" He spotted her car, ran over to it and looked inside only to find it vacant.

"We'll find her, Andy," Lucy tried to reassure her panicked brother as he pulled at his own hair.

"She almost passed out in the office this afternoon. Something's wrong, we have to find her before something happens to her." Andy looked around at the tall bushes that could have easily hid the Scranton strangler and tried to push that thought from his mind, but only felt more panicked.

Several of his co-workers came into the parking lot including Michael, Jim, Pam, Matt, Darryl, Dwight, Kelly, and Oscar.

"She's not in her car," said Lucy. Michael pulled out his cell phone and dialed Erin's number while Dwight ran into the building.

"No answer," said Michael as Dwight came out with a flashlight and began searching through the bushes.

"I don't see any footprints or a sign of a struggle," Dwight reported as several other people dialed Erin's number.

"She didn't just vanish into thin air," said Andy.

"Don't worry, we'll find her," said Jim as he put his hand on Andy's shoulder.

"You saw her this afternoon," said Andy. "She might be really sick. We have to find her like yesterday."

"Matt, are you talking to her?" asked Kelly as the group started over to him.

"Toby," said Angela. "I want to file a formal complaint against Andy and Erin. They've humiliated me for the last time!"

"Give it a rest and take some responsibility for your own actions for once," Toby groaned.

Holly quietly searched the aisles of the warehouse praying that her hunch was right. She suddenly heard soft whimpering behind a stack of boxes.

"Erin?" Holly called softly as she came around the corner to see Erin sitting on the floor with her arms wrapped around her legs and her head resting on her knees. She looked up at Holly and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. Holly kneeled down beside her and gently placed her hand on her back.

"Oh, hi Holly," said Erin.

"Everyone's really worried about you," said Holly as she handed Erin a Kleenex. "They're looking all over the place."

"I told Matt to tell everyone I'm fine."

"Yes, he told us, but Andy, Jim, and Pam said you weren't feeling well earlier today."

"I feel fine now," said Erin curtly. "I just want to be alone. I couldn't go home because my car was blocked in."

"Well the parking lot is starting to clear now. Give me your keys I'll drive you."

"My co-workers are still here," said Erin. "I don't want to see anyone, I can't face them."

"Alright," said Holly. "How about this, I'll call Michael and tell him you're with me. We'll wait for everyone to leave then go to this diner around the corner that serves really good pie. You can clear your hear."

Erin considered Holly carefully for a moment. For some reason, she didn't feel scared about Holly trying to help her. She felt more at ease with Holly than the people in her office. Maybe it was because she didn't know her that well or maybe it was because she was less judgmental. Erin slowly nodded. "Alright," she said in a barely audible voice.

Holly pulled out her phone and dialed Michael's number.

"Holly?" came Michael's concerned voice.

"Found her, she's alright," said Holly. Michael breathed a sigh of relief.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"We're just taking a little drive. I'll take her home in a little bit. She's just really tired."

"Can I talk to her?" asked Michael.

"Hang on," said Holly. She covered the speaker. "Michael wants to talk to you."

Erin bit her lip, but decided to take the call. "Michael?"

"Erin, are you alright?" asked Michael.

"I'm fine. Holly and I are just talking. Just tell everyone they can go home. I'll see them Monday," said Erin and she disconnected the call.

"Where are you going, Andy?" asked Lucy.

"To Erin's, I'm going to wait on her porch until she comes home."

"I'm driving," said Lucy as she snatched Andy's car keys.

"Hey!" Andy exclaimed.

"You're in no condition to drive," she replied matter-of-factly.

"Fine," said Andy.

They drove to Erin's apartment, parked on the street and sat on the step by the front door.

"What's on your mind?" asked Lucy as she noticed her brother's apparent deep thought.

"I think I've finally figured out why I was with Angela," said Andy.

"You're a glutten for punishment?" Lucy suggested.

"That too," said Andy with a small laugh. "I was trying to please the family. I was never good enough for most of them. I thought that marrying someone like Angela might finally make them proud."

"I stopped caring about trying to make them proud years ago," said Lucy bitterly. "And I've been a lot happier ever since. You should stop trying to please them too. Make yourself happy, that's all that matters."

"Erin makes me happy," said Andy.

"Exactly," said Lucy. "I really like her."

"You do? You never liked any of my girlfriends."

"Well neither did you, if you think about it. You're a giver who's been settling for a bunch of takers. It's about time you found someone who's a giver too. Erin's really sweet, funny, and slightly weird. So the fact that you're completely insane works out."

Suddenly Reed came stumbling up the driveway, completely wasted. "Oh no, not tonight," said Andy anxiously.

"Andy! What's up, man? Where's that dork sister of mine?"

"She's not here," said Andy. "And you're drunk."

"And I'm crashing here," Reed Slurred.

"Like hell, you are," said Andy under his breath. He pulled out his wallet and handed some cash to Lucy. "Can you take him to a motel? I don't want Erin to have to deal with this on top of everything else."

"Yeah, sure, I'll be right back," said Lucy.

"Be careful," said Andy.

"I've learned some killer moves playing field hockey." Lucy pushed Reed into the back seat of Andy's car and drove off.

Holly watched Erin as she pushed her Rhubarb pie around her plate with her fork. She hadn't eaten any off it, but looked like she might have gotten sick has she done so. Several times Erin had acted as though she wanted to say something to Holly, but couldn't get the words out.

"Look, Erin," said Holly. "I know what Andy's aunt said to you. She was really out of line."

"Maybe she was right," said Erin. "I mean, Andy went to Cornell, I went to community college…"

"Erin, this isn't the 19th century, or even the 20th century any more. Those things don't matter. It just matters if two people love each other. I've seen the way Andy looks at you and I saw how angry he was at his aunt. She certainly was not right about Angela, I mean she cheated on him with Dwight the whole time they were engaged."

"What?" said Erin.

"You didn't know?" asked Holly. Erin shook her head. She suddenly wished she'd thrown more than a sprite at Angela.

"I didn't know either until tonight," said Holly. "I'm not sure his family knew either."

Erin slumped back in her chair. She wanted to talk to Andy to apologize for feeling she couldn't trust him because he hadn't told her about Angela. Now she knew why. It was just something he'd wanted to forget.

"I think I'm ready to go home now," she told Holly.

"No sign of her yet?" asked Lucy as she approached her brother. Andy shook his head. "I'm sure she'll be here any minute."

Just then, Erin's car pulled up. Andy quickly stood up and took a deep breath. He wasn't sure what he was going to say, but he wasn't about to let Erin out of his sight again.

"Are you alright?" Holly asked as she saw Erin looking anxiously at Andy standing by her front door. Erin swallowed and nodded. She opened her door and got out of the car. Holly did likewise. She walked around the car and put a supportive hand on Erin's shoulder as they walked forward.

Erin felt as though she was moving in slow motion as Andy began to move toward her. They stopped when they were about a foot apart. Both of them clearly wanted to say something but couldn't get the words out. Andy suddenly reached forward and pulled Erin into a tight embrace.

"I was so scared something terrible was going to happen to you, Erin," Andy sobbed into her hair. "I couldn't take it."

Lucy looked at Holly. "Do you need a ride home?" she asked awkwardly.

"I was going to call Michael," said Holly.

"I can give you a lift," said Lucy.

"Will you be alright, Erin?" asked Holly.

Erin pulled away from Andy just enough to nod, though he was afraid to release his hold. "Thanks, Holly…for everything."

"Any time," Holly replied and left with Lucy.

"Can we talk?" Erin asked as she looked up to meet Andy's tearful gaze.

"Absolutely," said Andy.

"Alright, but I need you to let go of me so I can unlock my door." Andy allowed himself a small laugh and reluctantly loosened his grip on Erin. He affectionately placed his hands on her shoulders as she turned around and unlocked the door. "Want a soda?" she asked him. "I'm really thirsty."

"Sounds great," said Andy. Erin headed into the kitchen, filled a couple of cups with ice and poured in the Ginger Ale. Caffeine wouldn't be good for the baby Erin was trying to figure out a way to tell Andy about.

"Look, I'm really sorry about my aunt," said Andy as Erin handed the glass across the counter to him. "She has a way of sticking her nose in other people's business."

"Yeah, Lucy told me about her," said Erin. "Your sister seems really cool."

"She said the same about you," said Andy with a smile. "I think you're both right." Andy took a sip of his Ginger Ale. "Look about Angela, there's something you need to know."

"It's alright," said Erin. "I know that she cheated on you, Holly told me."

Andy took a deep breath. "Yeah, that's true, but that wasn't the main problem."

"What do you mean?"

"I was completely miserable when I was with her. I constantly tried to convince myself that I was happy because I was trying to make my family proud."

Erin sighed. "Yeah I suppose someone like me wouldn't make them very happy."

"It should," said Andy.

"Huh?"

"You've had to do everything on your own your whole life, Erin. I mean, people who didn't have it nearly as bad as you have ended up on drugs and in jail. You had to put yourself through college, you taught yourself sign language, and you try to help people whenever you can. My dad had to bribe Cornell with a new building to get me in, and now I sell paper and printers. If anything, I'm not good enough for you."

"Don't say that," Erin whispered. "I mean, I have a lot of serious emotion issues, I'm socially awkward, unsophisticated."

"So what? I punched a hole in the wall and had to go through anger management three years ago."

"What?"

"Oh yes! And as for you being a little weird, well you're no more weird than anyone else we work with." Andy looked at Erin thoughtfully for a moment. He was glad that they were speaking and didn't want her to shut down again, but he had to know…

"Erin, I need to know something."

"Okay."

"What did the doctor tell you this morning?"

Erin began to flick nervously at her glass. "Erin?" She looked up and met his concerned gaze.

_Here goes, _she thought. "I'm pregnant." Erin felt her stomach drop as she spoke the words. Andy looked at her dumbfounded.

"You are?"

"Yes, I-we are going to have a baby. I didn't want to say anything until after your family left. That's why I said I'd tell you Monday. Andy?"

Andy stared silently into space. "Andy, please say something." Andy finally blinked and looked at Erin.

"You're moving in with me."

"Excuse me?"

"You're moving in with me," Andy repeated pointedly. Anticipating Erin's resistance he continued. "After that fainting incident at work today—"

"I didn't faint, it was just a little dizzy spell!" Erin protested.

"Fine, after the dizzy spell today I'm not risking you being alone. Even if you don't want to get back together, I'm going to look after you and that's final."

"Oh," said Erin and took another sip of Ginger Ale.

"Erin, what is it?"

"Nothing," Erin insisted.

"Let's not do this anymore," Andy pleaded.

"Do what?"

"Both of us wanting the same thing and being too shy to say it." Andy took a deep breath. "I want to get back together. I never wanted to break up. What do _you_ want?"

"I want to get back together too, Andy," said Erin. "I've regretted breaking up since it happened."

Andy smiled warmly, walked around the counter, put his arm around Erin and led her to the couch. He wrapped his arms around her as they sat down and she rested her head on his chest.

"Was that so hard?" he asked.

"Nope," Erin replied. She felt the pain and anguish of the day drain from for body to be replaced by content. Erin drifted into a peaceful sleep as she finally felt safe.

Andy quickly realized that Erin was asleep as he noticed her peaceful breathing. He smiled feeling better than he'd felt in a long time. _I could easily do this for the rest of my life,_ he thought.

Andy felt his phone vibrate. His father's number came up on the caller ID. He didn't want to answer because he didn't want to wake up Erin and he really didn't feel like talking to any member of his family other than Lucy. Andy knew that his father wouldn't stop calling until he answered.

"Dad?" Andy answered trying to keep his voice down.

"Andrew, your aunt's really upset. I think you owe her an apology after the scene you made tonight."

"She owes _Erin _an apology after the way she talked to her tonight."

"Andrew—"

"No, Dad!" Andy hissed. "I'm sick of her always criticizing me and the choices I make not being go enough for her or anyone else. You know what, you guys can criticize me all you want I don't care, but I'm not going to sit back and let anyone hurt Erin."

"Andrew, she just wants what's best for you, we all do."

"I can figure that out for myself," replied Andy right before he hit the "end" button. He looked down at Erin who was thankfully still fast asleep. _I think I know what's best for me, _he thought with a small smile.


End file.
